Rivers of Blood
by Hermione Romanoff
Summary: Evelyn Miller is an outcast in Derry; this means that she has no friends whatsoever. She is often looked down upon for her past... her tragic past that she refuses to utter around others. But, in the summer of 1989, she meets seven kids that she forms a bond with. And an ancient evil arises in Derry. Will Evelyn battle her depression and fears or will she float? (Richie/OC)
1. Info, Details and Cast

**DISCLAIMER: IT IS OWNED BY NEW LINE CINEMA AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!**

**A/N: READ ALL OF THIS! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Here it is! The IT story I'm sure a lot of you have waited for, the RICHIE/OC! To be honest, I think he is the most popular character in the IT universe for somebody to pair an original character with, despite the ending of It: Chapter Two. *cough cough* (P.S. He still has feelings for Eddie in this story, but he is bisexual, so just throwing that out there!)**

**BUT, this is the IT story I am being most careful about, because I know how many of you love Richie! But I am also the most excited to write this one, so yay! I have literally made some very cool photo edits and collages of my OC and the movie characters! You can find them on my Wattpad account (HarryPotterFan2003) under this story and let me know what you think of them. Go follow me on Wattpad now... right now lol**

**But anyways, this story was going to be something COMPLETELY different! I was originally going to have TWO OC'S, but I thought that would be too complicated to write. I actually tried to, but it was WAY TOO DIFFICULT for my writers' brain to handle! UGH! But, what it turns out to be is what we get! And this will follow both IT (2017) and It: Chapter Two, just to let you guys know!**

**I have also made a playlist for this story, which includes 80's songs, music from IT (2017), and the Halloween franchise. Look up my YouTube channel, 'Adalynn's Horror World,' click the PLAYLISTS tab, and look for the one that says, 'Evelyn's Playlist (Rivers of Blood).' Listen as you read if you're able to!**

**Now, on with the overview, plot and cast of Rivers of Blood!**

* * *

Overview:

Director: _Andy Muschietti_

Writer: _Hermione Romanoff_

Genre: _Horror, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance (slightly in first half)_

Tagline: _"The only thing she thinks about is whether or not these 'friends' pity her..."_

Plot: _Evelyn Miller is an outcast in Derry, Maine; this basically means that she has no friends whatsoever. She never had friends ever since her state of depression began almost four years ago. She has a past that everyone whispers about behind her back... a _tragic_ past. And, because of that, she thinks everyone just pities her._

_But, in the summer of 1989, Evelyn meets seven kids who she thinks aren't half bad. And, at the same time, an ancient evil arises in Derry. When it does, the eight have to stand together to defeat their biggest fears for themselves, for each other, and for their town._

_Will Evelyn battle her depression and fears or will she end up floating before she gets the chance to fight? Will she survive to relive the haunting tale or will she die before she is able to admit her feelings for a certain trashmouth? (Richie Tozier/OC)_

* * *

**Story Will Include:**

**\- Blood/gore**

**\- Scary scenes**

**\- Depressing scenes**

**\- Horror references :)**

**\- Movie and Book references :D**

* * *

**Cast for Part One:**

_**Kyra Krumins as Evelyn Miller**_

_**Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier**_

_**Jaeden Martell as Bill Denbrough**_

_**Sophia Lillis as Beverly Marsh**_

_**Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kaspbrak**_

_**Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hanscom**_

_**Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hanlon**_

_**Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Uris **_

**_and Bill Skarsgård as IT (AKA Pennywise)_**

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind, there will be no author's note for the beginning of the first chapter, but there will be at the end! And the POV will switch between Evelyn and Richie every now and then, but I will let you know when it does! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Rivers of Blood!**


	2. A Feeling of Lonliness

**DISCLAIMER: IT IS OWNED BY NEW LINE CINEMA AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Rivers of Blood!**

* * *

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that they're real_

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you_

_That I almost believe the pictures are_

_All I can feel_

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Feeling of Lonliness**_

_June 13th, 1989_

_2:25 P.M._

_**Evelyn's POV**_

Depression means that without sound, the mind plummets into less and less light, and darkness beyond measure. It is a painful experience and it is one of the worst things a human being can feel in their soul. You feel as if your brain is ineffective, unthinkable; and the emotion you feel is almost unbearable, almost as if you think that you aren't worth living for or being alive at all. You sit in your room for days and do nothing but stare blankly at a wall, ceiling, or out the window, feeling nothing but pain.

It's a numbness, a coldness and an inability to believe that you will be happy again, or feel lighthearted again. All the color drained out of life. It is the worst possible thing that anyone could ever feel in their years of living, and they hate melting into soundless oblivion or their soul being trampled on by feet in heavy boots or tears as silent as the grave roll in steady procession.

That story began four years ago, in 1985. And it still continues for Evelyn Miller, four years later, on the last day of school in 1989.

She pretended that the sunshine wasn't cold as she sat at her desk, staring at the clock that was mounted on the wall. A part of her was impatiently waiting for the time to hit _2:30_ so she could get out of this godforsaken prison people called school. But, at the same time, she was praying that she wouldn't be taken away from her distraction; even though she hated school, it was her only freedom from everything she suffered through in the past few years of her life, and she was grateful for it.

Evelyn was a girl of thirteen years that used to have a bright and shining smile planted on her face every day. But that all changed four years ago when she witnessed something horrific that she would never forget. Gone was the fleeting happiness that had settled in her heart for most of her childhood; it was now replaced by welcoming darkness that she couldn't stop. Her pale blue eyes used to dance whenever she saw something intriguing but they were now sunken into dark hollows of no soul that would quite possibly never resurrect again.

Her hair was a deep chestnut brown with very slight hints of red combined, cascading down her shoulders in elegant waves that reached the middle of her back. It perfectly complemented her pastel complexion and her eyes; her pale eyes that were the color of a newly bloomed bluebell from a valley, delicate. And if it weren't for the dark circles under them, you could have mistakened her emotion as a happy one because summer would be arriving in the next few minutes.

But, alas, turns out that wasn't the case.

However, Evelyn ignored that as she glanced up at the clock again. _2:27,_ it read. She sighed to herself, looking down at the journal in front of her that held the many poems she had either quoted or wrote herself. She had completely tuned out Mrs. Craven's rambling about plans for the summer and last-minutes expectations. The young girl never really cared about all of that, only caring about what she did during her own time. She tapped her pencil against the wooden desk dozens and dozens of times, not giving a crap if it made noise or annoyed anybody, since she knew the chatter of the students overpowered what she was doing. She glanced down at the not so blank piece of paper in front of her, reading the new verses she had quoted:

_Solitude - By: Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

_Laugh, and the world laughs with you;_

_Weep, and you weep alone;_

_For the sad old earth must borrow its mirth,_

_But has trouble enough of its own._

_Sing, and the hills will answer;_

_Sigh, it is lost on the air;_

_The echoes bound to a joyful sound,_

_But shrink from voicing care._

This was Evelyn's favorite poem, because it stood out to her and spoke to her heart. It really described - embraced - what she was feeling currently; she could hide her facade with a smile quite easily when others were around, but when they left, it was going back to being poor old depressed Evelyn Miller. She would transform back into the girl that felt as if nobody loved her or that she couldn't do anything right.

Sure, the teachers liked her and she got good grades all the time, but hidden beneath that was a girl with a tragic past that she never uttered around others. And that was what made her become the infamous outcast of Derry, Maine. She never spoke to anyone, she barely even cast glances in other people's direction; she always kept to herself and stayed quiet and reserved.

_Rejoice, and men will seek you;_

_Grieve, and they turn and go;_

_They want full measure of all your pleasure,_

_But they do not need your woe._

_Be glad, and your friends are many;_

_Be sad, and you lose them all,_

_There are none to decline your nectared wine,_

_But alone you must drink life's gall._

Ever since the tragedy that she had endured when she was nine, she was reduced to a broken soul, shattered glass that couldn't be fixed or glued back together. And, because of that, she had no friends whatsoever. Whispers always traveled behind her back like passing cars, and she always heard them in her eardrums, and she thought everybody just pitied her; at least, she felt as if the ones that never bullied her just felt bad for her. But those people truly didn't give a crap and never bothered to help.

That fact never made her more depressed, it just irritated her a bit.

_Feast, and your halls are crowded;_

_Fast, and the world goes by._

_Succeed and give, and it helps you live,_

_But no man can help you die._

_There is room in the halls of pleasure_

_For a large and lordly train,_

_But one by one we must all file on_

_Through the narrow aisles of pain._

The final bell suddenly blared through her ears just as she was focused on the many dots she had made with her pencil. Evelyn jumped a mile into the air when it happened, not expecting the swarm of students to barrel towards the door and rush out into summer break, leaving her all alone. It didn't bother her, though, so she took her time gathering her things into her arms and getting up from her chair. She made sure to push it into its rightful place, and she spared one last glance as Mrs. Craven, who was looking at her with a bright beam.

"I hope you have a great summer, Evelyn," she said happily, even though the girl could see the hidden emotion behind her smile. She nodded in response. "I'll try to," she replied. "You have a great one as well, Mrs. Craven."

And with that, she left the classroom, barely able to hear the teacher wishing her luck during high school. She never returned to that room ever again.

Evelyn was always able to speak to teachers in a normal, semi-confident tone, since she knew that they couldn't hurt her and she felt safe around them. But it was different now, since the school year was over and she would never see these people for the rest of her life, so the feeling of safety was swept away by that thought. And she secretly hated that with a passion.

She reached her locker and grabbed her backpack, stuffing the supplies into it. She was one of the only students that liked to keep what she had worked on throughout the year in her room or closet; it was at least something that could distract her from everything that was going on around her and inside of her. She zipped the bag up and slung both straps over her shoulders as she began to make her way down the hall, trying her best to push past the other kids before anything else could happen.

She could hear the chatter about summer plans and ideas such as sleepovers, parties, going to the Aladdin theater, hanging out at the Barrens. She even barely overheard a conversation about what was going to happen at the Bar Mitzvah at the Derry Synagogue in early August. But, although she slightly smiled at how happy the other students seemed to be, she knew that all she was going to do this summer was sit in her room and do nothing but listen to her Walkman, read, or write more poetry while her foster parents neglected her further.

Sure, her foster parents fed her every day and they knew she was still alive and under her roof, but it definitely seemed like she was invisible to them on a daily basis. That was okay, though. She didn't freaking care anymore.

As Evelyn turned the corner of the hallway, seeing a few kids heading down the stairs to exit the school, she felt herself being roughly pushed to the side. Her right arm collided with the brick wall, and she grabbed at it in shock and slight pain.

"Move your skinny butt, Miller!" she heard a female's voice sneer in her ears.

The girl glared up and saw a girl with blonde, curly hair stomping down the hall before she had a chance to see her face. It seemed that she was making a beeline for the girls' bathroom, a purpose in her furious steps. Evelyn didn't care what she was going to do in there, but the fact that Greta Keene literally shoved her out of her path without even apologizing made her blood boil. But, then again, Greta did this all the time.

_Screw you, too, twat,_ Evelyn thought angrily as she walked down the stairs and towards the doors with a red sign above it that screamed, 'EXIT.' After getting past another dozen people, she pushed open the doors and exited the school forever, appreciating the feeling of her chestnut brown hair being blown behind her by the wind. The breeze tangled a few strands into slight knots and she groaned internally, knowing she was going to have to brush them out later; and that would be freaking difficult.

The bright sunshine beat down on her pale face and she looked around, admiring how the light brought her infinite hues of green due to her surroundings, each complimenting the other, more beautiful together than alone. It felt as if the light traveled and flowed, the energy like water rushing in a river, kissing creation alive.

It was gorgeous. And that was the best part about the season of summer, even if it was Evelyn's least favorite of the year.

She slightly jogged down the stairs, appreciating the warm air against her skin, and she was grateful that she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt; that was something that she often did during the hot weather, and it never bothered her. She couldn't stop a ghost of a smile from forming on her face as she stared up at the sky for a moment, reveling in the fantasy-like beauty of it all. But Evelyn then looked back ahead, and she noticed several other students staring at her with judging looks before they quickly turned away.

She audibly sighed, tugging on the straps on her backpack further as she took steps forward, heading towards her favorite tree in front of the school. All the while, she couldn't help but hear the gossip and whispers echo in her subconscious. And there were lots of whispers:

"_Why is that girl so weird?"_

"_What girl?"_

"_That Evelyn girl… she never speaks to anyone."_

"_Oh, she's been like that for a while. Apparently, something horrible happened to her when she was younger. Guess it messed her up."_

"_I hear her parents were killed and she's an orphan."_

"_Well, she's pretty and all, but she's too dang quiet and weird."_

Although the bullying hurt her, Evelyn got used to it over time; she pretty much ignored it ever since it started. That didn't mean that people didn't pick on her, because they still did. They asked her why she was so quiet, they made fun of her because she had no parents.

"_Evie's an orphan! A poor old orphan! Evie's an orphan! A poor old orphan!"_

Those taunts still resonated in her mind during the waking hours of her days, and she wanted so badly to cover her ears and scream for the voices to shut up. Because of that and her depression, she had to seek therapy after it all began. Speaking of, she had a session with Dr. Grasnik at _3:30_, and she really was not looking forward to it, since she hated it almost more than what she was going through.

Just as she reached her favorite spot to take a small breather before making the slightly lengthy trek home, she heard a taunting voice that wasn't directed towards her.

"Freaking losers!"

Evelyn peeked around the tree just in time to see Patrick Hockstetter fling something towards a passing school bus. She wasn't able to hear that much else, but she saw four boys around her age getting terrorized by the infamous Bowers Gang.

She herself had the unfortunate luck of being one of their favorite victims, but she luckily hid herself behind the tree so they wouldn't see her. They had pushed her around several times and called her terrible names that didn't make her cry, but lowered her self-esteem greatly. And, even though she wanted to help the innocent boys being tormented, she felt as if she weren't able to.

"You s-s-s-suck, Bowers!" one of them shouted and she was barely able to hear him.

She knew who it was instantly; it was Bill Denbrough, the boy who had a speech impediment where he stuttered over every other word or sentence. She didn't really know him that well, but she had heard all about him. She couldn't blame herself, she was just a very observant person. She winced when she saw how brave he was trying to be, and she wanted to turn away.

But, luckily, Bowers wasn't able to do anything too bad, since Evelyn noticed his father standing mere feet away from them. She sighed with relief; the boys weren't going to be hurt, and she eased up when Bowers, Hockstetter, and Reginald 'Belch' Huggins stalked away from the so called 'Losers' Club.' They went to their blue car, got in it, and drove away.

They didn't see her.

Evelyn stepped out from behind the tree and hugged her arms to herself, shivering from the slight fear she had felt for a moment. She looked around one more time before stepping forward once more, beginning the journey back home (she hadn't brought her bike today). She didn't care if it was blistering hot outside; she appreciated the feeling, since it brightened her mood ever so slightly.

She made sure to stay on the sidewalk, since she didn't want to be hit with passing bikes or vehicles. She had learned her lesson about that many years ago, so she knew better. She slightly regretted not bringing her bicycle to school today, but she was kind of okay with that, since walking was more relaxing for her brain. It allowed her to be at slight peace with herself, allowed her to think, to daydream if she wanted to.

Suddenly, four bikes whizzed past her at heart-pumping speed. One of the boys shouted at the top of his voice, "HI-YO, SILVER! AWAYY!"

Evelyn jumped back a little, even though she wasn't going to get hit by any of the bicycles, putting a hand over her heart because of the shock. She saw the same group of boys that had been bullied just minutes earlier, and they were acting as if it had never happened at all, all bright and hopeful for the summer that awaited them. The girl was able to recognize all of them, but the only names she could clearly remember was Bill Denbrough's. She remembered another one, but not his first name. Was it Ricky? Robert? Richard? Whatever, she knew his last name was Tozier or something like that.

She shook her head, pushing that little fright behind her as she continued her way home, turning the corner of Kansas Street.

* * *

"I don't know, I just… I wake up and I feel like I can't even breathe. I feel like I'm right there, just reliving it all over again. They just seem to be getting worse…" she explained shortly, not really wanting to go into too much detail.

"I understand that."

Evelyn was at the public hospital in Derry, in one of the rooms of the psychologist area, resting on the couch while her therapist, Dr. Grasnik was sitting in the recliner across from her. The young girl sighed a little at the older woman's response, putting her face in her hands when she was done explaining what her nightmares were like this time. If they weren't getting worse, then they wouldn't have been any different, but they were. They were so much worse than before, and that could have been for one particular reason, but she couldn't place her finger on it quite yet.

Carol Grasnik was a woman in her late 40's with black hair that just barely cascaded past her shoulders, which went well with her kind face and soft emerald eyes. She had been Evelyn's therapist since the girl was nine, and she was still trying her best to help her. And as she clicked her pen again, she couldn't help but look at the teenager's face, and she could see the pain that was hidden behind the facade. It made her heart sink slightly and it even made her a little afraid of how Evelyn would turn out in the future.

The young girl sat up and gave Dr. Grasnik an expectant look, awaiting an answer. It snapped the older woman out of her trance and she went back to focusing, looking over the sheet of paper she had filled out. "I'm a little concerned…" she said. "...but I can't really say I'm surprised. It's nearly the four year anniversary, after all, and that's usually a trigger point for you, isn't it?"

Evelyn nodded, running a hand over her face as a strand of her hair fell down in front of her. She tucked it back behind her left ear and lowered her pale blue eyes from Dr. Grasnik's gaze for a moment. She stared at the hardwood floor, becoming very interested in a slight scuff mark in the wood, most likely from one of her shoes. She almost didn't want to speak, but she knew she had to sometime soon or she would go insane.

So, she did just that.

"Carol…" she started, "...I know it's been nearly four years since my parents died. I saw them die with my own eyes."

Okay, maybe that wasn't _entirely_ true, but it was to Evelyn. She felt as if she had seen the whole ordeal right in front of her, when that wasn't really the case at all. That was just how she saw it in her dreams, but not in real life, even if she was scared to admit that.

"I think I'm having these nightmares because that's killing me on the inside," she continued, her voice cracking a little. "And I don't _want_ that to happen, I want to move on. It's just getting on my nerves, and it's annoying me."

Dr. Grasnik nodded. "It'll take you a while to move on, Evie," she replied calmly. "Pain like that takes a long time to leave your heart. I mean… you lost your _parents_, for God's sake! I would be feeling the same way you are right now if I went through that. But we have to heal you from the nightmares, which is why I say you're _still_ in recovery."

The young girl gave the therapist a look of slight confusion, trying to process everything she said. "So… basically, I just… have to wait until my brain heals?" she asked.

Dr. Grasnik chuckled, not really expecting that reply, but she worked with it nonetheless. "Well, not exactly, but we can try to do that, too," she answered. "Let's try to help your brain heal a little bit today, okay?"

"Okay," replied Evelyn with a small groan of annoyance. This wasn't something she really wanted, but she figured it could possibly help her, so she reluctantly obeyed her and sat up straight, waiting for her to say something else. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again.

"How was your relationship with your parents before they… you know?"

Evelyn froze, her muscles tensing up majorly at this question. This was the last thing she wanted Dr. Grasnik to ever ask her, because she knew it would be very upsetting to talk about. She just looked at the older woman as if she were a radio and not a person that should be interacted with; she was very anxious to speak now, still afraid to trust the therapist that sat in front of her right now. The dread deadened her mind and emotions, and her mouth was unable to move at all.

But she knew that she would have to answer eventually, and she hated that so much. Despite this, she forced her mouth to pry itself open to allow the words to flow out.

"It… It was good," she answered simply. Dr. Grasnik smiled at this response.

"That's a great thing, isn't it?" she pressed onward. Evelyn shook her head almost instantly, causing the woman's smile to fade a little.

"No… it's not," she added. "It makes it worse for me. And I don't just see them in my nightmares anymore…. I see them _everywhere_. I see them and I'm always reminded of how close the three of us were. They were great people…. And I know I feel kind of awful by saying this, but… That's a constant reminder…. Every time I see their faces and I see how happy they were… I feel like it's my fault."

Dr. Grasnik sighed, looking down a little. She had heard this before; Evelyn always blamed herself for her parents' deaths, even though it was never her fault to begin with, and it deeply saddened the middle-aged woman. She was one of those therapists that really tried to help their patients, but the young girl in front of her was a completely different case; she was going to try her best regardless.

"Evelyn, it is _not_ your fault," she said once again. "It never was your fault to begin with, and you don't need to say that. Saying something like that isn't going to help you with the pain, it only takes facing that sorrow to make you start on the road to recovery. It'll help your brain heal a little bit more each day, don't forget that."

The teenage girl just sat there, not thinking of anything to respond with to that statement. She didn't know of a way to agree or disagree with Dr. Grasnik; she didn't know of a way to help herself with the grief and depression, so she thought about the ways other people did this exact thing.

Some people thought of happiness, blissfulness, and togetherness, but Evelyn always felt as if they were fooling themselves. That's what she thought when she felt the closest thing to those emotions, but they weren't fooling her. She knew she wouldn't truly feel that way unless something or someone entered her life to make it that way, but until then, it was all just a lie to her. A dirty, messed up lie.

Love and happiness, to her, was just a phissad that made her emotions blue.

* * *

She was now on her bike and she was on her way home once again, the gusts of wind gently keeping her hair out of her face as she slowly pedaled. She didn't want to go too fast, out of worry that she would suddenly lose balance and fall off; if she did, she could hurt herself really badly and she did not want to go through that again. She had already experienced it once, and it wasn't going to happen anymore after that.

Evelyn gracefully turned the corner of Carlin Street and perfectly maintained her balance, despite the purse slung over her chest that should have been weighing her down; but it didn't. She had a small smile on her face, a strange feeling in her gut as she traveled down the roads and passed houses and stores. Some of the streets were empty as people were in their houses with their air conditioners on, and she enjoyed that feeling. She embraced the summer air as it soothed her subconscious for the first time in a long time.

In a weird way, she felt as if she were in Haddonfield, Illinois from the first _Halloween_ movie. It was one of her favorite horror films, so she couldn't help but think about how the suburban streets eerily matched the one from that movie.

After turning onto Lampkin Lane, she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. She slowed down just a little until she came to a full stop on the side of the road, looking over at the man on the other side of the street.

At least… she _thought_ it was a man.

He seemed to be taller than anyone she had ever seen before and he looked a little out of place compared to the quiet town. His hair glowed a very unnatural orange color, and it shimmered in the sunlight, adding more uneasiness to Evelyn's gut. His clothes were extremely baggy, but they still (surprisingly) fit him perfectly. It took the young girl just a second to realize that the man was dressed in a clown costume.

And the clown was dancing in a very unnerving way, with many side steps, jerks, and twitches that she had never seen before. It sent mild chills down her spine as she watched, and it made her grip the handlebars of her bike a little tighter; she was getting ready to take off when she felt that she needed to. She was wondering why this man was dancing in the middle of the street like a maniac in a mental institution, but she could already hear the alarm bells ringing in her mind.

The clown then locked eyes with her and a very inhuman smile grew on his face as his eyes lit up with wonder. He raised a hand and gestured for her to cross the street and meet him.

It was almost as if he were beckoning her to him. _Luring _her to danger.

Evelyn didn't know what the clown really wanted to do, but she didn't move. She was smarter than that, and she knew that obeying was not the right thing to do. The clown was too strange and it seemed to be a predator to her. A _villain_ of some sort. She was reminded (strangely enough) about Freddy Krueger from _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, and how he would always lure children to their deaths. This weird man or clown seemed to be trying the same trick and it wasn't going to work for her.

But the biggest turning point that made the alarm bells in her head practically scream was when the clown's dark blue eyes began to glow a strange

_(golden)_

color. It looked as if they were a sickly yellow hue, and it made Evelyn's heart plummet to her stomach. This wasn't because she was scared, but it was because she was very weirded out by what she was currently seeing. She had gone from having some sort of grip on reality to full on insanity. She was going completely crazy.

That was what she thought, at least.

She put her left foot back on its rightful pedal and spared another glance at the clown. Her heart started hammering against her ribcage when she saw its grin fade away; she instead saw a very demented and angry look cross its face and it scared her to death. He

_(It)_

looked very evil.

She wasn't staying there a second longer.

With that in mind, she put her right foot on the other pedal and she began speeding away faster than ever. The wind blew her hair behind her so much that it was left in many knots and tangles, but she didn't care. All she was focused on was putting distance between herself and that weird

_(entity)_

clown. She didn't know what that was all about but she did know that it was _not_ normal and it felt almost supernatural to her. Her hammering heartbeat began to slow down, but her adrenaline didn't.

And it wouldn't go away until she got home.

* * *

**A/N: You know me. Please read this (if you want)!**

**So... we have a completely different character than what I normally do. This is depressing lmfao**

**What did you guys think of the first chapter? Did you enjoy it and are you looking forward to more?**

**Was the Pennywise scene eerie? I tried not to make it too scary, since we'll save the true terror for later. I was inspired to write that from another 'IT' story I'm currently reading, which is called 'Kid Fears' by robinmuffins. Go check out the story, it's magnificent so far!**

**Is Evelyn an interesting character? Do you feel sympathy for her and are you intrigued to learn more about her?**

**Well, that about wraps it up for the first chapter! Be looking forward to the next one! I hope you enjoyed this one! Have a great day, and until next time!**

**\- Hermione Romanoff**


	3. Evelyn Miller Hides in the Barrens

**DISCLAIMER: IT IS OWNED BY NEW LINE CINEMA AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC!**

**DISCLAIMER #2: (PLEASE READ THIS!) I have a playlist for this story on my YouTube Channel if you want to give it a listen while reading. If you look up, "Adalynn's Horror World!" and search for "Evelyn's Playlist (Rivers of Blood)," I am certain you have found it. Give it a listen and enjoy! Playlist includes 80's songs as well as some tracks from IT (2017), The Fog (1980), Joker (2019), and Halloween (2018)! Also, be sure to subscribe to that channel (I review horror films and I have 470 subscribers.) **

**Well, second chapter is done! I am feeling more accomplished each time I publish something related to this story, since Evelyn is (by far) the most realistic and relatable character I've ever written. I myself have gone through depression (twice, in fact), but I grew out of it and moved on unlike Evelyn did. And you are about to find out why she is so freaking depressed all the time!**

_**MusicLover14: I can also relate to Evelyn because I went through depression myself. But I learned to be happy and love myself! I'm glad you enjoyed how simple but effective the Pennywise scene is. IT is not in this chapter, but there are two disturbing scenes in this chapter. Also, I advise you take out some tissues for what you are about to read, and... this chapter ends on a cliffhanger, but not as major as in "Losers Stick Together," so don't worry lmfao! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**SuperSentai199: I know, right?! And you will find out just exactly how she lost her parents. :(**_

_**robinmuffins: THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I did feel like it was time I stepped out of my comfort zone with the characters I was writing. It was time for a change. And I totally thought you were gonna say I was copying you lmao. I'm glad you're happy with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I do all right with the Richie/OC.**_

_**Special thanks to MusicLover14, SuperSentai199, Winchestergirl123, and robinmuffins for either leaving a review or favoriting/following the last chapter!**_

**Read the author's note at the end of this chapter for some eater eggs and trivia! ;)**

**Now, without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

_I'm not the sort of person who falls_

_In and out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection_

_Right from the start_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Evelyn Miller Hides in the Barrens**_

BLAM!

_Evelyn jolted awake at the sudden loud noise, her heart leaping into her throat out of instinct. What she had just heard was the type of noise that would make you go deaf, and she was beyond confused, despite the terror she was now feeling in her gut. It was something she always heard off of those horror movies her parents (for some reason) let her watch, kind of like _Halloween _when that doctor had fired six bullets into The Shape's body._

_Yeah, it sounded just like that, all right. And it was very unnerving to the nine-year-old girl._

_She was pondering over whether or not she should go check on her parents when she heard the most terrifying sound she would ever hear in her life. It almost made her cover her ears as her heart now sank to the bottomless pit of her stomach, pure fear rising up inside of her._

_The sound that had just nearly blown up her eardrums was the most blood-curdling scream you could ever hear. And it was the only thing that stayed in Evelyn's mind for four years after this. For a moment, she covered her head with the blanket that had been strewn over her before she fell asleep the night prior; she thought that it would block out the sound, but it didn't. Instead, she could now hear signs of a struggle happening down the hallway._

_And that was what made her throw the covers off of her legs, causing her to tremble in horror, wanting to go back to sleep, but she felt as if it weren't the right choice. So, she slowly got out of the bed, the chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders bouncing against her neck as she inched towards her bedroom door. Her small and slender hand reached for the doorknob as deliberately as possible that it almost killed her on the inside. Finally, after an eternity, her fingers brushed against the brass metal, closing around it as she opened the wooden door._

_It swung away, allowing her to see into the dark hallway, and that was when she heard them:_

_Quick and stomping footsteps descending to the floor below her._

_She ran down the hall as quietly as possible and reached the landing right next to the stairs that led into the living room. She peered over the railing just in time to see someone open the front door and dash out of the house. It made her heartbeat begin to pick up speed and the feeling of being scared crept further up her spine. She knew something bad had happened and she had to be the one to see what it was._

_Her body quivering from head to toe, the small girl stalked towards the door that stood at the end of the hall in an agonizingly slow way. It was open just ajar, but she was unable to see into the room, since it was still pitch black because her parents had gone to sleep hours earlier. Her breath entered and left her lungs in short, harsh gasps as the paralysing horror spread through her body like icy, liquid metal. As she hesitantly took each step, she got even more terrified of what she would see behind the cracked open door._

_God, she hoped it was nothing horrible. She hoped that it was all just in her imagination and it was just some stupid dream she had. She would check out the noise, discover nothing, and then go back to sleep peacefully._

_Her hand pressed up against the wooden door and she pushed it open, causing a terrible creaking noise to fill her ears. "Mama?" she said quietly. "Dad?"_

_No answer. _

_Evelyn blindly searched for the light switch, praying that she would be able to turn on the light so she could see. She could feel nothing at first, replacing her worry with confusion for a brief moment. All she felt was the wall, but she then felt an object attached to the drywall._

Jackpot! _she thought to herself._

_She flipped the light switch, allowing a golden hue to fill the room and faced her parents' bed._

_Almost instantly, Evelyn felt sweat drench her skin as her eyes started to throb from the amount of tears that appeared out of nowhere. The thumping of her heartbeat against her ribcage was the only thing she could acknowledge now. Her fingers were curled into fists as she barely stifled a scream, her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't hear her rapid and heavy breathing, but she could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs. And the scream she had meant to choke back left her throat in a broken sob._

_Her dad, Louis, was spread out across the bed in a grotesque manner, a bullet wound in his head as his blood was splattered on the wall. His eyes were lifeless, and he was definitely dead when Evelyn saw him. But the second body was much worse; her throat had been cut and she laid on the floor like a butchered animal in a waste of blood. Her body was slumped right in front of the girl's feet and she stared up at her, her mouth open, her head almost severed from her body. At least, that's what it looked like._

_The corpse of Clarissa Miller was the most disturbing sight Evelyn ever had to see and it was much worse than those horror films. And she started to cry._

_No, not cry. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. The nine-year-old girl sank to her knees on the carpet, not caring that her hands were stained with blood as she cradled her mother's face in them. She wished the world would just end right then and there, that she would be carried away by Death itself. Her chin quivered as if she were a baby again, and she tried to form a scream of anguish._

_A scream that wasn't able to leave her._

"_No…" was the only thing she could say, the word leaving her lips in a tiny whimper as the tears covered her cheeks in rapid succession. Despite the sobs and cries, she still had a tiny hint of hope that remained in her gut. Because of this, she got up (although she struggled a little) and dove for the telephone on the side of the bed. She snatched up the receiver, her shaky fingers pressing the right buttons she needed to find. After hearing the dial tone, she held the phone up to her ear, silently begging someone to pick up the freaking phone._

_The five seconds that passed felt like five hours to her as the phone kept ringing._

"_Hello, 911? What's your emergency?"_

_Evelyn started sobbing loudly when she heard the female voice on the other end. "I… I need an… an ambulance please! I NEED AN AMBULANCE!"_

"_Miss, please calm down! Take deep breaths, and try to speak more clearly," the officer kindly ordered, and Evelyn just barely managed to listen. "Now, you said you needed an ambulance?"_

"_Y-Yes," cried the young girl._

"_What's the nature of the emergency, miss?"_

"_My parents are very badly hurt! I think… I think they're dead. They're bleeding to death!"_

_A long moment of silence._

"_Okay, miss," said the female officer, who sounded panicked as well. "I'm going to send a few people there right away, okay? Now I need you to focus, I need you to be strong for me, okay, honey? Now, what's your name and where do you live?"_

_Another cry emitted from Evelyn's throat as she opened her mouth to speak. "My name is Evelyn Miller, and I live at 1987 Winchester Drive," she answered easily._

"_Okay, honey. Now, can you please tell me how you found your parents?"_

_The young girl was about to answer, but the words were trapped behind her lips when she felt something strange in her left hand. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down to see what she had felt. She gasped sharply when she saw the handle of a kitchen knife gripped tightly in her hand._

"_Miss? Are you there?"_

_Evelyn didn't even acknowledge the woman on the other end of the phone anymore. She felt something completely different in her right hand now. And her eyes drifted over to the object, terror filling them as she saw the clump of metal that for sure belonged to a pistol. She opened her mouth to speak again._

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The scream erupted from her lips and she jerked awake, nearly smacking her head against her nightstand as she fell out of the bed. Her body crashed against the ground rather painfully, and she grunted in slight agony. She then whipped her head around as if she had heard a noise, but there was nothing or nobody in the room with her. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as she put a hand to her chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat under her flesh.

She pulled herself off of the floor, running her right hand through her hair as she did so and walked towards her bedroom door. She opened it and made her way to the bathroom, hoping nobody was in there.

There wasn't.

So she went in there, switching on the light and opening the medicine cabinet above the sink. After she got the bottles she needed, she slammed it shut. Evelyn gazed at her reflection but she did not see what she saw as a little kid, and she didn't see what her now deceased parents saw in the past. Instead, she saw a ghost staring back at her, the eyes blank and emotionless, her happy smile drained of all delightfulness, the normally pink color in her cheeks sucked out of them, leaving them pale and lifeless.

Her normally bright face was now slightly bony and was filled with pain, grief, and bluntness.

"Come on," she whispered to herself. "You're okay. It happened a long freaking time ago. You're okay…"

But she was far from feeling that way.

Evelyn opened her bottle of Prazosin, which was supposed to help her with the nightmares (although it didn't), and downed two pills without water. She ignored the disgusting taste of them as they ran along her tongue before she swallowed them. She then got out a smaller bottle of anit-depressants and downed one of them, sighing quietly to herself as she put the bottles back into the medicine cabinet. She looked at herself again in the mirror before turning on the water faucet, splashing her face with the cold and icy substance; afterwards, she turned it off and she dried her skin with a towel.

She then returned to her room and shut the door silently. After sitting down on her bed, she saw that it was barely past _7:00 _in the morning. Evelyn knew that she was definitely not going back to sleep after that nightmare, so she instead got out her notebook, flipping through the filled pages, examining the now faded ink that seeped through the paper ever so slightly. And she finally came upon a blank sheet, and she took out her pen, thinking for a moment. She normally wrote in the journal every time she had a nightmare and this time was no different. But, unlike the other times, she was slightly hesitant because this dream was a lot

_(stranger)_

different than the others. And she had no idea why.

Shaking her head and clearing her mind of the thought, she came up with an idea and began jotting the words from the poem, "Sadness," by Erin Hanson.

_They say that happiness will find you,_

_But I think sadness finds you too,_

_It sneaks up on you in the darkness,_

_Just when you think you've made it through,_

_It opens holes in what was solid ground,_

_The kind you never know are there,_

_Until you go to take another step,_

_And find you're standing over air,_

_The world around you passes by,_

_In blurs of colour and sound,_

_Nothing around you making sense…_

Evelyn's nightmares never ended with her holding the weapons that killed her parents, and she didn't find that fact scary, but rather very weird and puzzling. It confused her beyond belief and she couldn't think because of it, so she only focused on the poem.

_...As you continue your plummet down,_

_You can't remember how it started,_

_And you don't know when it will end,_

_But you know that you'd give anything, _

_To stand up on your feet again,_

_Sadness is that feeling,_

_When the falling doesn't stop,_

_And it saps your life of meaning,_

_And all the good things that you've got,_

_So when you finally hit rock bottom,_

_And you look back up at the sky…_

She figured that, since it was now summer break, she could go outside for once. Maybe taking in the sunshine and fresh air would be a good idea to sooth her soul and fill her with some sense of tranquility. She thought that maybe going to the Barrens would be a good idea, since it was already beautiful there anyway; she had taken multiple pictures of the wilderness that surrounded her when she went the last time.

Maybe summer break wouldn't be so bad.

Oh, how very wrong she would end up being in the end.

_...What you once had seems so far away,_

_The only thing left to do is cry,_

_People all yell out "save yourself," _

_Calling things about "happiness" and "hope,"_

_But they're too busy with their lives to realize,_

_It'd be a lot quicker if they let down a rope._

When she finished the poem, she found herself feeling a little better than she was earlier, which was good for her. Even though she still felt bleak, it wasn't to the point that it usually would be, and it made her feel slightly hopeful for how her day would go. She was going to go to the Barrens and admire the beauty once more, all while reading a book on one of the logs next to the river by the Kissing Bridge. She was looking forward to a peaceful day where nothing bad would happen.

Little did she know that things would not exactly turn out how she wanted them to.

With that thought in the back of her mind, she gathered her notebook and a book she had been reading: _Pet Sematary _by Stephen King. After that, she grabbed her backpack and her Walkman, making sure that she had her mixtape inside of it and it was rewinded to the beginning. She took a second to brush her hair and pull it into a ponytail so it would be out of her face for today. She looked herself over in the mirror right after putting on her clothes, which consisted of a black and white, strapped tank top, jeans with holes at the knees, and black converse. She figured she looked cute enough so she left her bedroom with that knowledge.

Evelyn stopped at the kitchen to grab a few snacks, which she put in her black bag that was slung over her shoulders. She saw a note on the counter that told her that her foster parents, Tabitha and Dwight Watson, were at work and that if she left, she had to be back by curfew.

The girl sighed to herself as she wadded up the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash can with perfect ease. Her foster parents were constantly out of the house and either went to work or at a friend's house. And, every single time, they never brought Evelyn with them, which really frustrated her to a large degree. They had been welcoming and friendly at first, helping her get settled in, but they turned neglective in the blink of an eye. Now, although they still made sure she was fed, they almost acted as if she didn't exist. It may have had something to do with how introverted the poor girl was; she never came out of her room when she was at home unless she had to use the bathroom or eat.

The depression had taken its toll on her emotionally and, at times, she absolutely hated it with a passion. But, other times, she needed that emotion to help her and she almost relied on it to make her feel better, and if she didn't… well, she wouldn't know what to do with herself then.

It was either suffering or giving up and Evelyn knew damn well she wasn't choosing the second option, no matter what she had gone through.

After stuffing the snacks into her bag, she opened the door and stepped outside, making sure to shut and lock the door behind her with her house key. Immediately, she was hit with a blast of hot air, which was surprisingly warmer than she thought it would be, so she was grateful that she was wearing a tank top. At least she wouldn't be sweating as much as she normally would under the rays of the glittering sunlight. Evelyn plugged the cord of her headphones into her Walkman and pressed Play, jogging down the porch steps as the lyrics of _Pictures of You_ by The Cure filled her ears.

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that they're real_

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that the pictures_

_Are all I can feel_

Evelyn took a good look around at the neighborhood as she turned the corner of Harrison Avenue, finally coming to appreciate how beautiful the houses truly were. Most of them had a modest but simple and homely feel to them, and that was what she found the most dazzling about them, the assortment of colors standing out to her like the hues from a rainbow. It was simply gorgeous.

_Remembering you standing quiet in the rain_

_As I ran to your heart to be near_

_And we kissed as the sky fell in_

_Holding you close_

_How I always held close in your fear_

She saw one of her neighbors walking her dog, a Pomeranian, and the small pet may have been one of the most adorable animals Evelyn had ever seen in her life. It had brown fur and it had dark, beady eyes that she found very cute. The girl raised her hand in a wave when she and the neighbor locked eyes; the woman returned the gesture with a smile. And the teenager continued down the street, eventually turning another corner.

And that was when she realized where she was.

_Remembering you running soft through the night_

_You were bigger and brighter and wider than snow_

_And screamed at the make-believe_

_Screamed at the sky_

_And you finally found all your courage_

_To let it all go_

Evelyn nervously took steps down the street she always had to take in order to get to the Barrens quicker; but there was a problem with having to do this. She _hated_ this road, since she knew that what sat at the end of it scared her to death. Something about it sent chills down her spine, because she knew that it was

_(haunted)_

creepy. But, there was no other way she wanted to go, since those directions would take her much longer to journey. So, she bravely mustered up the courage to reach the end of Neibolt Street. After stopping at the corner, she took a deep breath and turned her head to the house that always stayed in her mind every time she saw it.

The extremely rusted chain-link fence had its small doors wide open since one side of it was about to break apart. The height of the weeds that could most likely reach your knees were so unnatural that you could look at them and cringe in disgust; if anyone were actually living there, you would probably beg them to mow their lawn for goodness sake. Sure, there were yellow sunflowers that accompanied the tall grass towards the front of the yard, but that did not make things better for Evelyn. The creepy tree that was bent at an odd angle eerily reminded her of that urban legend that was told in the short Washington Irving novel, _Sleepy Hollow_. It looked almost exactly how she pictured the home of the Headless Horseman to be.

She shuddered. That story always scared her as a kid.

But the creepiest part was the house itself. It looked like a gothic, ancient castle in all those fairy tales she had read as a kid, with the black and dead color that was painted over the structure. It even had that type of roof where at least one part was like a column that ended in a triangular pyramid type shape, kind of like a castle, and it freaked her out. The overgrown vines that wrapped the bits and pieces of the house within its grasp looked like arms that were ready to wrap themselves around your neck and strangle you until you lost your oxygen. The boarded up windows just added a whole other level of creepy to the house, and most of them weren't even broken.

She shook her head to herself, once again snapping herself out of her own thoughts. She didn't want to get lost in them until she got to the Barrens, as they would drive her insane if she did; this happened all the time when she would be trying to do something so she could focus, but her imagination buried deep in her mind would wash her concentration away as quickly as the snap of fingers.

So, just as the lyrics of _The Weakness in Me _by Joan Armatrading began to play on her mixtape, Evelyn finally faced away from Neibolt House, unaware that she would be going back there in the following month.

_I'm not the sort of person who falls_

_In and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection_

_Right from the start_

But when she did turn back around, the young girl saw something she didn't expect; it made her insides freeze in fear and her heartbeat sped up almost the second she spotted it again, knowing it was a freaking trick of the mind toying with her and this wasn't her first rodeo. So she squeezed her eyes shut, since she didn't have her pills with her to ease the situation. But, when she opened them again, they were still there.

_I have a lover who loves me:_

_How could I break such a heart?_

_Yet you still gained my attention_

Evelyn's dead parents were standing about twenty feet in front of her, staring at her with blank and emotionless eyes, which made cold chills run through her blood as they pierced into her soul. Her father had the same bullet wound in his forehead with blood slowly trickling down his nose and landing at his chapped and dry lips. Her mother's throat was still cut open severely and the blood poured from the wound that had marked her death sentence, and the girl automatically felt tears filling her eyes again.

As the lyrics of one of the most depressing songs echoed in her brain, she held her hands over her face. "This isn't real," she whispered to herself. "You're okay. Deep breaths. You're just seeing things, don't go insane. It's just a _freaking_ vision. It isn't real. This is not real."

But when she pulled her hands away, they were still there. Something was different this time, however. They were closer, and they were walking very slowly, almost as if they _wanted_ Evelyn to run. The way they were approaching her reminded her of those zombies from _Night of the Living Dead_ and it was extremely terrifying for her to see, since she had always been mortified at how slow they moved.

So, she did the one thing she knew that she could do at that moment.

She ran.

After a while, Evelyn was wheezing as her burning lungs gasped for air; she ran as far away as she could from the vision and into the nearby woods. She ran for so long that her legs felt numb and unsteady, painfully sore and it exhausted her greatly. Her tank top, as well as her hair, clung to her form because of the sweat dripping from her pores; it would be no different if she were in a rainstorm. Her heart hammered against her chest as she put great distance between herself and Neibolt Street, making sure that her vision wasn't following her whatsoever.

She finally ran into a tree, allowing her to stop her escapade; she panted heavily, feeling as if she had just run a hundred miles, and she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But she couldn't risk it, knowing that a stalker could damn well be behind her at any given time, especially due to the missing kids recently. So she kept on going, but she walked this time, positive that nobody was at least chasing her, much to her relief. And as she kept journeying through the woods, a song popped into her head, drawing her out of the music she was currently listening to.

_I wish I had you all alone…_

_Just the two of us…_

_I would hold you close to me…_

_So close to me…_

"'Just the two of us…'" Evelyn quietly sang to herself, not caring if her whisper-like voice was god awful. "'So close to me…'"

As she kept singing the song that she knew every word to, she suddenly stopped, hearing something else. Grasping her Walkman that wasn't playing music anymore, she stuffed it away into her backpack after pulling her headphones off. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to listen in on what sound she could hear now. Footsteps, he definitely heard those. The light crumbling of rocks, the crunching of some leaves… and voices?

That was when Evelyn's eyes snapped open at the realization. She couldn't hear the words the voices were saying, but she knew something. Someone was here with her.

No… _people_ were here with her.

Looking around, she pulled her bag closer to her back as she slowly approached where the voices were coming from, trying to make sure she was quiet in the process. Whoever was in the Barrens sounded unrecognizable to her, which was an immediate red flag for her. But as she got closer and closer to the voices, her worries started to slowly dim down and away from her heart. From one came two, then from two came three. Then from three came four, and the numbers stopped there. The young girl even saw some movement within the trees, which only piqued her curiosity further.

All of the voices were deemed to be male as she began to hear the words they were saying. She chose not to pay attention, just wanting to know who had decided to come down to the Barrens where she was at this convenient time. And as she peeked around the trees, she finally noticed a familiar stream of water that was one hundred percent the Kenduskeag River, which was 36 miles long and ran through the entire town of Derry and into Bangor. To Evelyn, it was one of the most beautiful spots of the Barrens, but almost nobody (except for her) went down here often, unless it was to do drugs or something.

The sound of the water lightly lapping against the rocks were soft against the murmurs of people that now stood only a few feet away from the girl. Silently putting her hand against one of the trees, she stopped to listen closely to the unknown strangers. The tree was big enough to hide her from the four boys that were heading down the water, walking over to a large sewer drain. And this made her raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"I really hope I don't get any diseases from this place. Do you know what these streams can give you?" one of the boys said, although Evelyn couldn't point out who it was. She could tell that it was a squeaky sort of voice and it almost made her giggle when she heard another voice; this time, it was ever so slightly familiar.

"Oh, come on, Eds," said another one. "You're going to freaking be okay. Just because your mom says the world is full of germs doesn't mean it's true."

"She reminds me every freaking day about the bacteria that rivers can contain. You _do_ know that, right?!" the first boy snapped back.

"Just like _I _have to remind you about how many times I've kissed her."

"Shut up, Richie!" yelled another boy that had a mop of curly, dirty blonde hair. For some reason, this specific feature stood out to Evelyn. She felt as though she had seen him sometime in the past, and he certainly looked a little familiar to her.

All she herself needed to do was try to get past these boys when they weren't looking. To do that, she would need to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't hear her whatsoever. But that would eventually prove to be a challenge since she had a semi-heavy bag slung over her shoulders and it would make her steps a little noisy. Still, she was normally very stealthy when it came to sneaking around; nobody noticed her when she tried to get by without drawing attention to herself.

Accepting the challenge, and while the boys were still arguing, she took a small step forwards when she made sure they had their backs turned to her. Fortunately, she didn't make a single noise, which made her sigh quietly in relief. Her destination was the log that led to the other side of the stream, which she had crossed dozens of times before when she needed to be alone in the Barrens. If she could just get there, she would be good to run out of the boys's sights.

Another step. Still no noise. Good.

But as the boys all seemed to bicker about which plants were poison ivy, Evelyn should've known what was bound to happen. And if she didn't accidentally make a mistake, she wouldn't have helped the Losers' Club defeat It 27 years later. So, as if she were signing the sheet of paper that had her fate written on it, she didn't notice a stick lying in front of her. And her foot hit it, causing it to snap very loudly in half. She jumped back and mumbled curse words under her breath.

"Shoot," she whispered. "Crap…"

_Great, just great, _she thought to herself furiously as three of the four boys turned around to see who had made the sudden noise. It seems as if they were caught off guard as Evelyn met their gazes, and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a slight beat as a thought popped up in her head out of nowhere. _All_ of them looked familiar to her and she had definitely seen them before. And as she locked eyes with the one that wore large glasses, she confirmed her suspicions.

These were the boys that she had witnessed being bullied by the Bowers Gang on the last day of school.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Yup, cliffhanger! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! We'll get to the fun stuff in the next chapter! Don't you worry! ;)**

**Well... this chapter was depressing as heck... I hope none of you guys cried while reading, although it's okay if you did.**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it sad an depressing? Was the dream a little overboard or just right? Let me know!**

**Are you excited for Evelyn to meet Richie and the other Losers? I AM!**

_**Now, on with the easter eggs:**_

_**1\. The gunshot Evelyn hears reminds her of when Dr. Loomis shot Michael six times at the end of the original Halloween.**_

_**2\. Evelyn's father, Louis: A reference to the character of Louis Creed from the Stephen King novel, **_**Pet Sematary_, which is also mentioned in this chapter._**

**_3\. Evelyn's home address (1987 Winchester Drive): The address of the Wallace home in Rob Zombie's remake of _Halloween_._**

**_4\. The way Evelyn falls out of her bed after her nightmare is how Heather Langenkamp awakens from her own dream in _Wes Craven's New Nightmare_._**

**_5\. The dog that Evelyn sees on the street: A reference to _It: Chapter Two_ (Richie hopes the true form of It is a puppy, specifically a Pomeranian)._**

**_6\. Reference to the Tim Burton film, _Sleepy Hollow_, with the creepy tree in front of Neibolt House._**

**_7\. The song Evelyn sings in the woods after running from her vision: The song Laurie Strode sings while walking to school in John Carpenter's _Halloween_._**

**Now for TRIVIA: There were originally going to be two OC'S, Evelyn Miller and her older sister, Amelia Miller. The character of Amelia will be in another story later on, because I decided that having two original characters would be a bit of overkill for me.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be looking forward to the next one! Have a great day, and until next time!**

**\- Hermione Romanoff**


	4. New Story!

**A/N: Hey, guys! Now... I know I said that I would be taking a break from FanFiction for a while... and, when it comes to my "IT" stories, I still am taking a break. But... I came up with a great idea for a new story for this site!**

**I know! Crazy, right?! BUT... it is NOT an "IT" story!**

**That's right! This story is in another fandom... and it's entirely different than the stories I have been writing! **

**So, I am happy to announce that I am writing a SCREAM story! If you don't know what _Scream_ is, you have been living under a rock for your entire life! :(**

**ANYWAYS, go check out my newest story, "Certain Rules to Survive!" You know how to get there, of course! Read, favorite, follow, and review!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and I will return to this story and the others eventually.**

**\- Hermione Romanoff**


End file.
